Fangs
by sushisama
Summary: [au; slash(rikuxsora)] Sora finds Riku all alone on that unsual hill in Halloween Town the night of the Halloween party. Sap and fluff follow. Read and review, please.


**Title. **Fangs**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sushivice@netscape.net)  
**Warnings.** Fluff.  And slash.  Slash is between two guys, in case you didn't know.  Riku x Sora.  
**Disclaimer. **Riku, Sora, Kairi, and all those other characters are copyrighted to Square and Disney.  And whoever else there is who made them.  
**Notes. **The second I saw Sora in that outfit from Halloween Town, I had to write this fic.  It just went into my mind and wouldn't go away.  So, I wrote it.  Extreme fluff, some ooc-ness.  That, and it's au.  Very au.  Keep that in mind.  Read and review, please.

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
**::*~~*::**

            "So~ra!" Kairi's sweet voice chirped through the bathroom door.  "Sora, hurry it up!  We'll be late to the party!"  
            "Okay, okay..."  Sora quickly applied the last of his make-up before placing the pumpkin mask over his right eye.  He stared at the mirror for another moment before grinning proudly, saying to himself, "You'll knock 'em dead, Sora!"  
            The brunette exited the bathroom and bounced happily to his friend.  "All right, Kairi, let's get going!"  She nodded and the two headed towards the door of their shared hotel room in Halloween Town before Sora suddenly stopped.  "Hey, Kairi?"  
            She turned to him with a questioning look on her normally pink face that was now white for her costume.  "Yeah, Sora?"  
            "Where's Riku?"  
            "Oh, he went on ahead.  He didn't want us seeing his costume before the party."  
            Sora smirked and shook his head.  "Just like him..."  
  
            Sora and Kairi were greeted at the Guillotine Gates by the host of the party, Jack Skellington.  There were many different faces there, all from different worlds, gathered to the yearly Halloween party in Halloween Town.  This was the first year that Sora and Kairi had been invited, now that they were fourteen.  Riku had been invited the year before, but had not because he did not want to leave his friends behind.  
            Sora wondered around and mingled while looking for his friend.  No matter who he asked, no one knew where Riku was, nor had they seen him at all that evening.  
            The blue-eyed teen sighed and gave up after an hour of searching.  / And I really wanted him to see my costume, too... /  He had worked on the outfit for a few weeks now, getting every last part of it together.  A lot of it was black leather, which cost him quite a bit.  He had the same kind of poofy-pants and short-sleeved jacket that he normally wore, with a crown brooch that had little bat wings on it that matched the ones on his back.  His brown hair was dipped in black at the tips and he had that pumpkin mask on over his eye.  His favourite part of the outfit, though, was his vampire fangs.  
            All in all, he was very happy with his costume.  
            "Still haven't found him, Sora?" Kairi asked, her own fake fangs glistening in the dim light of the party, fitting her vampire visage.  
            Sora sat down heavily on the stone wall in a corner of the town square.  "No, I haven't.  And no one else knows where he is, either."  He put his head on his hands.  "Where do you think he is?"  
            Kairi shrugged.  "I'm not sure...  But, you know him.  He'll show up soon and make a big entrance.  So, for right now, let's go have fun, okay?"  
            "Okay... but..."  
            "Hey, if he doesn't show up in another hour, we'll go searching.  Okay?"  
            Sora nodded hesitantly.  Kairi nodded and kissed him on top of the head, chirping, "Don't worry too much about him.  You know he'll come back soon."  With that, she skipped off and traveled over to a group of females that were wearing elegant clothing, like that of princesses.  
            Sora stayed where he was for a moment, still a little worried about his friend.  
            "Guess I should go enjoy myself for a bit..."  He smirked.  "Kairi's right, though.  He will show up in some big entrance.  Show off."  He jumped off the wall and began to head to the party when a white flash caught his eye coming from the direction of the graveyard.  "What the...?"  
            He followed the light to the gates, at which he noticed that it was Jack's little ghost dog, Zero.  "Hey, boy!" he called to it in a friendly manner.  It turned to him, red nose glowing brightly.  It barked once before turning and going through the gates.  Curious, Sora followed him.  
            Beyond the iron bars was the graveyard of Halloween Town that he had always meant to travel to.  On the tombstones, he had been told, there were witty sayings and histories of some very respectable people.  It was also a gorgeous place to be at night with the way the moon would hit the open field.  
            "Zero!" Sora called, looking around.  "Where'd you go, boy?"  He began to wonder around, whistling every now and again and calling out for the ghost.  
            Sora stopped in his search as he came to an unusual hill.  It had a long piece of it that was curled up, similar to the proboscis of a butterfly.  The moon hit it directly, illuminating it fully and making a halo around a silhouetted figure that stood on its top.  
            The brunette grinned as he recognized the figure and shouted, "Riku!"  He ran to the top of the hill as quickly as he could, over-joyed he had finally found his friend.  
            The silver-haired fifteen year old turned to him as he approached, smirking.  "Sora.  I was beginning to wonder when you'd find me."  
            Sora stopped in front of him, panting.  "I... didn't know I was supposed..."  Pant.  "...to find you."  
            "Really?  Kairi was supposed to tell you."  
            Sora cocked in eyebrow at his friend's statement.  "Why?  Why did you just want me to come and get you?"  
            Riku grinned but did not answer.  He out-stretched his arms, displaying his outfit.  "Do you like?"  
            Sora examined the costume: Riku was dressed up like a werewolf, complete with fangs, ears, and a tail.  He had on fake nails that extended like claws, and his skin was covered in a silver sheen that matched his hair perfectly and was painted on to give the effect of real fur.  In the moonlight that fell on the hill, he looked exactly like werewolf.  
            "Yeah, it's great," Sora complimented sincerely.  "You like mine?"  
            Riku looking him over, his eyes lingering here and there, especially on Sora's face.  "I think it suits you well.  Except..."  He reached out and grasped the pumpkin mask, removing it from his forehead.  "There.  Much better."  
            "Aw, but I liked that thing..."  
            "Well, that might be true, but it was cheesy compared to the rest of your outfit.  Besides," Riku smirked once more, voice taking on a tone that Sora was unfamiliar with, "I like being able to see both your eyes."  
            Sora blushed.  "W...what do you mean by that?"  
            "Did you bring your sword with you?  I wouldn't mind fighting," the older boy changed the subject.  
            Sora shook his head.  "Sorry, I didn't think I'd be needing it at the party..."  
            "That's all right."  There was a brief silence between them, where Riku only smiled and Sora felt a little uncomfortable under the silver-haired boy's icy gaze.  Riku was acting... much differently than normal.  
            "Are you... feeling all right, Riku?"  
            "Of course.  Why?"  
            "You just seem different, is all."  
            "Ah.  You want to go back to the party?" Riku asked, sounding a little disappointed with the idea.  
            "It doesn't matter to me."  Sora went to the peak of the hill, staring into the moon.  "I kind of like it here.  It's peaceful and quiet."  He turned his head towards his friend.  "And I have you as company.  What more could I ask for?"  
            Riku stepped beside Sora, staring at the moon as well.  "I agree.  It's nice not to have to worry about all those people around."  
            "I wonder if they even noticed that we're gone?"  
            "Does it matter?"  
            Sora was silent for a moment.  "...no, I guess it doesn't."  
            Another silence.  Then, suddenly, Riku pounced onto Sora, tackling him and rolling the both of them down the hill.  Sora yelped as he hit the ground, but soon found the playfulness that Riku was going for and wrestled for the top as they rolled down.  
            At the bottom, Riku proudly leaned over the loser, straddling Sora's hips.  He grinned in an almost predatorily fashion as he stared into Sora's blue eyes, his hands on either side of his head.  "Looks like I won, Sora."  
            Sora smirked.  "This time, Riku, this time."  He winced suddenly.  "Ouch.."  
            Riku's demeanor suddenly changed to one of concerned as he asked, "What's wrong?"  
            The brunette lifted his hand, bringing the back of it in front of his face to examine.  "I think there was a piece of glass or something that I rolled on.."  
            Riku gently took the injured hand and removed the glove on it, examining it for himself.  "Yeah, looks like a cut.  Nothing too bad, though."  He stared at the cut for a moment not saying anything, his eyes full of thought.  
            "Riku...?"  
            Riku gently kissed the cut on his friend's hand, his lips lingering.  Sora's eyes went wide.  "R-riku...?  What are you doing...?"  
            The older boy licked some of the blood off the cut before he bent over so that his face was directly above Sora's, peering into the younger boy's eyes.  "Sora...  You could never imagine how long I've wanted to be alone with you like this..."  
            "W...what are you talking about?"  
            Riku's lips were soon upon the boy's beneath him in a chaste kiss.  Sora did not respond but stared blankly as his friend raised his head back up so he could stare into his eyes again.  "Riku..."  
            "Do you mind?" Riku whispered.  
            Sora gulped.  Did he?  He had never thought of Riku like this before...  he had never thought of _anyone_ like this before.  "I... don't know..."  
            Riku smirked and leaned down again, pressing another soft kiss to his friend's lips.  "Tell me if you do..."  He kissed the boy's forehead.  "And I'll stop."  
            "...o...okay..." Sora replied in an unsure voice.  
            Riku again kissed his lips, this time biting down gently on Sora's lower lip in order to open it a bit so he could slide his tongue into the wet chamber.  Sora was new to the sensation and wasn't exactly sure how to respond.  He knew that it did feel good, though, so he didn't stop the boy above him.  
            The moon climbed higher into the night sky as the two continued, Riku teaching Sora of his affections, Sora being a more than willing student.  
  
            Later on in the evening Sora and Riku made their appearance to the party, not catching too many looks at first.  Kairi came up to them and hugged them both, asking, "Where have you two been?  We've all been wait--"  She paused, staring at Sora's neck.  "Hey, Sora, did someone bite you?  Like, a vampire or something...?"  She looked at Riku and grinned as she saw similar marks on his neck.  "Oh.  I wonder what you two were up to...?"  
            Sora blushed, but Riku only chuckled and grinned as he put his arm around Sora's waist.  "We weren't up to anything," he remarked as he led Sora off to the hotel.

Terrible ending, I know.  Ohwell.  I'll go back and re-write it some other time.  For right now, I'd like to sleep.  I'm also going to have a lemon extension to this, but that'll be on my site...  why?  Because ff.net can be _evil_.  I'm sure you all agree.  If you all want more fluff, just review and say so.  I'll see what other weird ideas I can come up with.


End file.
